Percy Jackson Birthday Harem
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Hey guy's, this is my second story, hope you like it. If you do or don't like it, let me know in the comments. :)
1. Percy Birthday Present

Alright guys, so it's me again, but you guys already know that. This is a Percy Jackson Sex Story, with a lot of female characters and Percy and maybe some other male characters having some fun. It will mainly be Percy with girls, but a few stories might have Jason or Leo having fun with girls as well. ;) This is my second story, and you guys know the deal. If you liked it, let me know what was best, or who you want next. I also have a Superman (sex) story in the works, and might have a few new stories coming up as well. Alright now to part you have been waiting for I Present To You. _**Percy Jackson's Birthday Harem.**_

Percy woke up on August 18th, not having a single clue what was going to happen to him today, and how it was going to change his world.


	2. Percy's New Powers

He woke up on August 18th. His 18th Birthday, and he felt no different then he did last night. He was still groggy and grabbed Riptide off the table next to his bed and went to the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom, and he noticed that the mirror over his sink was smoky, as if someone had a hot shower. He wiped his hand over the mirror, and for a split second, he swore he saw three familiar faces, but the mirror was now showing his tired face. He turned the faucet on, looked down and he willed the water with his finger and the water splashed his face.

Looking up as he rinsed off and grabbed a towel, he saw his face still in the mirror. He dried off his face, and put the towel down, and this time there was three insanely old women staring at him. They looked the same as the first time he ever saw them, one staring at him with a ball of string in her gnarly old hands and the other two were also staring at him. He jumped up and immediately clicked Riptide, to produce a sword.

He stared at the 3 Fates. Realizing that the Three Fates were no harm to him, at least not at the moment, he clicked the sword, and willed it back into a pen form. "What do you want" he asked them. "Well well, the mighty Percy Jackson" said one. "For your selfless choices and sacrifices you have made". "We have decided to gift you a reward, for achieving such greatness." finished the last one. "What kind of reward?" he asked them. "Well, as you know, the god Eros, sadly vanished in the war with Gaea, So we have decided to give you his powers." they said.

He began to grin as he realized who the god Eros was, the god of sexual attraction. "Do you accept your present?" The one with yarn asked. "Yes please" he replied. He felt a warm feeling, and then asked "How do I use my powers?" One of the Fates replied "Well you now have charmspeak, and can appear in places as long as you focus on someone.". You will have two other powers, given from us to you, so don't forget. One power from each Fate. Also, your powers now allow you have women you have sexual activities with will become slaves to you, and will follow you, but it depends on how strong they are. "Now, we must leave, good luck Perseus Jackson"

A flash of light hit him, and he collapsed. Seconds later, he got up, and saw the mirror showed only his face, not the Fates. 'This is going to be fun', he thought.

Get ready for Chapter 3. For the next chapters let me know who want to be next with Percy in the Comments, with the names.

1\. Thalia

2\. Annabeth (I want her too)

3\. Piper McLean

4\. Silena Beauregard

5\. Rachel Dare


	3. Chapter 3, Aphrodite

Chapter 3, Aphrodite.

Standing in his bathroom, he was grinning. He was now the God Of Sexual Attraction, and he wondered what to do. He could make any women his slave. Then he realized it, any women, even a god. And the god he wanted was the most sexiest god of all. Aphrodite. He just had one problem, he had no idea on how to get her to him. Then he remembered that he was now Eros, and could just go to her. He put on some pants without underwear and put on a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. He ate something quick for breakfast, then he went back to his cabin when he was finished. When he go to his cabin, he focused on her, and hoped that she was alone. He heard a pop, and then he opened his eyes. He was in a room with paintings all over the walls, and a table next to him, with a bed behind him.

There she had blonde hair and was wearing a pair of jean short shorts, which covered up very little of her amazingly sexy ass. She wore a thin shirt, and a white bra which didn't hide her amazing tits. He couldn't help but stare at her enormous tits. She was in a 18 year old form.

As he did, he heard a gasp, and saw that Aphrodite was looking at him, surprised. "Well well, Mister Jackson, or should I say the new Eros." she said looking at him. "Hello Aphrodite, how are you?", he asked. He walked up to her slowly, only inches between them, "I'm fine, what are you doing here?" She asked. Putting on some charmspeak, he said "Oh, I think you might know". 'Smooth, real smooth' he thought.

"Excuse me?" she asked him.

"Why don't you give me a kiss." he said, putting on another layer of charmspeak on her. She walked up to him, and planted her lips on his. Immediately, as her lips met his, she felt like he owned her. His hands grabbed her amazing ass, and he whispered into her ear. "You want me, don't you?" "Yes", she replied.

"Yes, what" he said. He was really going to like this. "Yes, Master" She replied. She snapped her fingers, and a chair appeared, and she pushed Percy into it. "Hey, I'm the Boss", he said. But he still remained seated in the chair. He told her to sit on his lap facing him and she did. She sat so her amazing tits were touching his chest.

With one swift movement, he ripped of her shirt, revealing a red, lacy, and expensive bra which weren't doing a good job of hiding her beautiful tits. He slipped is right hand up her bra and grabbed her right tit, and squeezed her nipple. He told her to stand up and remove her shorts, revealing a matching red lacy thong. He felt his cock get even harder at the sight of her body, and he groaned as he was being scraped to death by his zipper. He told her to sit on his lap once again.

He then grabbed the back of her neck with left hand and pulled her into his lips. Then he took his left hand away from her neck, glad that she didn't stop kissing him. He then told her to take his left hand and put in her pants, and he instantly found her G Spot feeling her whole body tense up. Then he told her to put her right hand down, and pull down his zipper.

When she pulled down his zipper, his cock sprang up and hit her crotch. "Ooooh, someone's happy, aren't they?" she said grinning. "I can say the same about you." As he pulled his hand out, covered in her juices. "Maybe you can help me feel even better", he replied, then he took his right hand away from her tit, and took her hand and pulled his cock out. He told her to pull down his pants and back away a little, and she did. She was staring at his member, and so was he surprised at its new size.

It was usually 8 inches when he got hard, but now one of the benefits of being a god, now gave him a 11 inch cock, and it was also thick. "How big is Ares?" he asked with a smug look. "Not that big, Master", she said. His hands moved to rip of her expensive bra, 'Oh, well, too bad'. He then saw her amazing tits, and couldn't look at anything else but them. He saw how round and firm they were, and how her nipples were perked and hard. "How big are your tits, Aphrodite?" he asked her. "My tits are size 34D, and they are real, Master" she answered. 'Ooooh I like that,' he thought.

He took her hand and put it on his rocket, and she felt his cock pulse at her touch. She quickly loosened her grip on his meat stick. "I think you know what to do." he said to her. She nodded and began to give him a hand-job while sitting on his lap.

Grasping it hard again, she started to stroke him, harder and faster this time. While she did this, she used her other hand to pulled off her lacy thong but before she threw it somewhere, he stopped her, telling her it could be used in a little bit. Aphrodite gave Percy her damp panties, revealing her pussy that was wet and dripping with her juices, he put the panties on the table behind them. Giving a slow, powerful pull up his cock, she squeezed the blood to the tip of his penis, holding him as she then teased the head with her thumb, just doing it a few times, hearing him groan, in anticipation as much as pleasure.

Her hand worked swiftly at him as she looked at his face sexily, her spare hand moving downward to quickly rub at her pussy, making him breathe heavily in arousal as he saw her so blatantly pleasure herself as she tugged him off. "Did I say you could touch yourself?", he asked. "No, Master, I apologize, will you punish me?", she asked him giving him a pouty face.

He told her in time he would punish her. Then he got an idea, and he told her, to touch herself and get some of her juices and then rub them on her 34D breasts, and then put her juices on his dick.

She touched herself and covered her nipples first and then her tits with one hand, while the other was occupied with get his meat wet. Finally after nearly 3-4 minutes, her sexy tits and his cock were covered nicely covered in her juices.

Then he told her to kiss him and lean her hips in as well so her pussy touched his cock, coating it with another layer of her juice. He wanted his member to be nice and wet for this next idea. After he was sure, his member was wet, he told her to get on her knees, and put his member between her tits.

As she did this, he took off his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, so they were both full naked. He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately, and whispered what he wanted her to do. Slowly she nodded, and felt his cock slip around between her tits. Then she began to tittyfuck him, moving her tits up and down his long member, and feeling her juices get sticky between her tits and his dick. All she could think was his dick in her.

After several minutes, he felt his balls start to tremble, and told her he going to come, and told her to put open her mouth over his head, and swallow all of it, and not let a drop fall. She went faster and she opened her mouth and wrapped it around his head, her tongue playing with his head. Then he shot his load, and he was glad to see that she didn't drop any.

After she swallowed his load, he told her to take out his cock from between her tits. When she did, she was surprised to see that his rod, was still rock hard, and was also still pulsing. He told her to sit on his lap again and get his cock wet with her juices. When she had coated his member, she got up and stood in front of him, staring at it.

"Why don't you taste it, and while you do that, you can touch yourself." He suggested, seeing her eye his tool. She nodded and she got back down on her knees, still eyeing his cock. Slowly, she put his head in her mouth. Aphrodite ran her tongue over his firm head, relaxing her grip and stroking him again before she leaned forward and got on with it, planting a kiss on the end of his hard meat stick with her full, plump lips, which she then slid straight forward over his head and onto his cock, taking the first few inches of his meat into her hot, wet mouth, hearing him groan and shudder with pleasure as she did.

She wasted no time in starting to suck, not too hard, just right to please him as she started bobbing, squeezing and stroking the base of his thick shaft as she sucked him. Building up speed quickly, her tongue worked double time, flicking and wrapping round his cock, swirling wetly over the head, the tip tracing every contour of his veins pulsing as she sucked him off, bobbing her head energetically, her glossy hair shaking around as it cascaded down over her shoulders. She slowed to match his hand with her head, bobbing up and down in duality, making him groan and push towards her as waves of pleasure ran through him.

Pushing down harder, she took a bit more of his cock as she sucked harder, drooling over his prick as she sucked busily, hearing him groan as he pulled her onto him more, helping her own motions, her fingers tightening her grip on him, sliding round to tease his balls with her tongue as he pushed into her mouth. Her full lips felt fantastic sealed around his cock as she moved up and down, her skillful tongue indicating she'd given plenty of head in her time, which he was grateful for as her succulent mouth went quickly up and down him, right into the start of her throat without a hint of gag.

Wanting to see how good she was, Percy grasped her hair tighter and took control, picking up the pace a bit and then pushing deeper, which she coped with easily. He started pumping deeply, pushing right into her throat, going all the way and pulling her down till her nose pressed against him, feeling her a little surprised by the suddenness of it but able to cope, holding back an initial gag and staying calm, simply sucking harder and continuing to assault him with her tongue as he pulled back and then did it again. As he did this, she began to pleasure herself, moaning with her touch, and his forcefulness.

Slowly, he removed his hand from her, and she continued to do her job. Aphrodite continued to pleasure herself as she gave some long squeezing strokes to his cock, base to tip, giving a few more quick strokes to him before she slid her hand to the base and held him still so she could lean forward, breathing hotly all over his bulbous and throbbing head, looking up to his face with a naughty smile, knowing just how she was teasing him. Slowly, she began to lick and spit her saliva on his cock and on her fingers, and she began to play with his balls.

It felt fantastic to drive all the way into Aphrodite's throat, loving how she took it so perfectly, knowing exactly what she was doing as his balls pressed to her chin, her full lips going around his engorged shaft as he pumped it in and out, building up the speed again. Even that didn't mess her up, Percy just let her give him a proper throatjob, pumping her head up and down almost as if she was bouncing a basketball, opening her eyes to look sexily up at him from under her, giving a look that begged him to do more with her than her mouth could offer.

Aphrodite continued to drive his cock into her willing throat, which bulged at the intrusion, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked them in onto the sides of his cock, showing off her fantastic angles and beauty as she did, eyes closing once more.

A little sensation from his balls up to the tip of his cock told him that if he just let the goddess keep sucking Percy's cock he wouldn't last very long, since she was an absolutely expert cocksucker, positioning her tongue with precision accuracy to pleasure him. Despite this, Percy could tell she was incredibly aroused and without further ado he told her to lay on her back on the table behind them, with her head and most of her back hanging off the table.

As she did this, he got up and looked at his throbbing penis, and saw it was now 13 inches. He walked up to her, and grabbed her by the wrists as her head and shoulders dangled over the very edge. Then he shoved his stick in her mouth once again.

As Percy did this, he finally had a clear view of the goddess of loves beautiful pussy. Grinning, he leaned over, and touched her clit with one finger. She felt her body tense, and she seized, and he pushed one finger in her, while his thumb played with her clit. He heard her moan, and he began to thrust his hips, and rocked back and forth, as his dick went back and forth hitting her throat again and again. He heard a muffled scream, and he realized that the goddess was close.

He remembered what the Fates had told him, to add a woman to your group, you must ejaculate simultaneously, with you in her. He told her, she was not allowed to cum yet, and she nodded as much as she could with his rocket in her mouth. After a few sensual minutes, Percy felt his balls begin to stir again, and he took out his cock.

As he took it out, he saw how slobbered it was, and he got on his knees, and he kissed the goddess, for several minutes. He then told her to get off the table, and he laid on the table, and commanded her to get on top, but not enter him yet. As she did this, she felt his hands grab something and felt something touch her entrance. Sneaking a look, Aphrodite saw her damp panties collecting more juice from her pussy, and then saw Percy put in on the tip of his dick, ready to enter her, when they fucked. He closed his eyes, and summoned a couple of rubber bands, and wrapped them around so her panties would stay on his dick. Then she felt Percy's strong hands grab her ass, and they made out, lips fighting each other. They both felt each other's tongues fighting for dominance.

After a few minutes of fighting, his tongue won, and he grabbed her ass harder, and slammed her pussy down into cock, penetrating her. He heard her scream in pain and pleasure of being fucked. He pulled her down, until her hips were rocking his, and his rocket had made it all the way up, feeling her pussy's lips suffocating his member. Aphrodite had never felt such a magnificent cock, and Ares had always had a 7 inch cock. Slowly he began to rock faster and harder.

Taking out his cock, she looked at the space between her and Percy's chiseled body, and saw her panties, were no longer damp, they were drenched with her sweet liquid. He removed the rubber bands, and took off the soaking panties off his cock, and he balled it up, as he did this, he flipped over Aphrodite, so that Percy was on top. He squeezed her panties and bit of juice spilled out onto her breasts, he then balled it up and put it in her mouth. Aphrodite could taste her juices, and loved how the juice was nectar.

Holding still just a moment to bask in the sensations, they both took a few good breaths before Aphrodite cheekily leaned forward and bit his ear, not too hard, but enough to spur Percy into action. He grabbing her tightly and pulling her towards him, drawing back and thrusting up into her hard, hard enough to lift his ass off the desk a little, making her grunt deeply, her legs weakening a little before she wrapped them around him tightly once more.

She used them to help pull him deeply into her as he started to thrust in earnest, kissing her neck, running his tongue down her skin as he pumped up into her, giving her every possible millimeter of his cock. His hands slid down her gorgeously smooth back to just above her ass, pulling her hips down and towards him on the table as he fucked her. Aphrodite began to peck a series of quick, hot kisses, on his lips and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

After a few more minutes of fucking their brains out, Aphrodite announced she had to come, and Percy announced it too. Immediately, she let her load loose, and she felt his load shoot into her, and she felt a fire burning throughout her body. Several seconds later, the pain left her body, but remained in her vagina. She curiously looked at her pussy, and was shocked to see what she saw.

Above her entrance, she gasped as what she saw was a small tattoo of a baby with a bow and arrow. Cupid. It was the symbol of Eros. She pulled off of him and rolled onto the bed. Percy was now aware of her new tattoo, as she gasped when she spotted it. He rolled into bed, next to her. "Sorry, about that, Aphrodite." he apologized to her. "No, no, it was wonderful, Master." She replied.

Curiously he asked her, "How would you feel with more people joining you?" She replied with "I would love to have more sisters and be your slave Master.", and with that she gave him a kiss. "Good, I should leave," he said, and noticed her disappointment. Quickly he added, "Don't worry, I will call you when you a get a new sister, or maybe before that." He said getting up and winking at her. He put his clothes back on, and helped Aphrodite find her damp underwear they had used, and she put it on, but first she cleaned it.

After they were both dressed, he clicked Riptide, and had Aphrodite created a link between his sword and her, so if Percy needed her, he could call for her. He remembered one last thing before he left, he told her, "Don't call me Master unless you are with you new sisters, or are alone. Got It?". She nodded her head yes, and blew him a kiss.

He then walked to where he stood when he arrived, and focused on his next addition to his Harem of sorts. Then he realized, his girlfriend, Annabeth. He focused on her, and saw she was in the Athena Cabin showers. Perfect he thought, before blinking to her with a _POP!._

Finished, so that's right, Annabeth is next, and it is in the showers, Percy may even use some powers. Also this next chapter will be really kinky, like I'm talking food and stuff. Hoped you liked it. Let me know who you guys want to join the Harem after Annabeth in the comments. Also, don't forget that Percy still gets 2 other powers from the 2 remaining Fates. Let me know what you think the powers should be, I think one should be able to change body appearances(sizes and stuff.) BYYYEE.


	4. Chapter 4, Annabeth

Chapter 4, Annabeth

Percy had teleported into the Athena Cabin; which was thankfully abandoned, and turned to see he was standing right in front of the bathroom door. He stood there looking around and spotted Annabeth's magic cap of invisibility.

Then he heard the showers, a low THUM... noise coming from the bathrooms. Percy turned to the door, and opened it slowly. Yes, Annabeth was his girlfriend, so sex wouldn't have surprised her but Annabeth refused to have sex at camp, for the fear of being caught.

Slowly, Percy crept in, and saw one of the glass doors to the showers was completely fogged up. He walked to the door, and began to take off his clothes, and then opened the glass door a crack. He peeked through and saw Annabeth wasn't facing him, and he willed the water to make chains which grabbed her hands and connected behind her.

"What the Hades?", exclaimed Annabeth as she turned around, but Percy was faster and willed the water to prevent her from seeing him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She said.

"Really Wise Girl, you don't know who it is?" Percy said to her.

"Oh My God Percy?" she yelled back at him.

Slowly, Percy walked around her, and stood in front of her, "Hey babe", Percy said to her.

Annabeth's face was pure confusion and anger mixing together. "Percy, this is so not funny, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh I just wanna spend some time with my girlfriend. Is that so wrong?" Percy replied as he took a step closer to her, and put his hands on her waists.

Percy leaned in and kissed Annabeth raising his hands slowly up. "See this isn't so bad now, is it?" he asked, as he massaged her breasts.

Percy loved her beautiful tits, how large and firm they were, and hard her nipples got when Percy touched them. Her tits were 32C, and were amazing in his hands or in his mouth, and Annabeth agreed. He pinched Annabeth's nipples tightly and pulled them, and then released them. Percy tried to wrap as much of her tits in his hands, but they were too big.

Percy heard Annabeth moan and he began to step forward, willing the water cuffs to pull her hands to the wall, willing her body to follow her hands all the way until her back was on the wall, and Percy followed her. He willed the cuffs down so she went down to the shower floor.

He leaned his hips toward her face and she looked at his sword amazed at his new size.

"Percy, when did you get this big?" she asked,

"When I became Eros." Percy said smugly.

"You're Eros?" she replied, as she leaned in willingly and wrapped her lips around his tip.

"Ooh Yeaah." Percy managed to say.

Annabeth just licked his tip slowly with her tongue. Slowly she began to put a little bit more of his stick in her mouth. She leaned her head back and looked at Percy, and Percy immediately knew she was his slave. He willed the cuffs to turn into water freeing her hands.

"Annabeth, stand up for me, turn off the shower and show me where your magical hat is." Percy instructed her.

"Yes, Master" she replied, and she did all the things, even getting out of the shower and walking to her bed, without drying herself off. She opened the drawer next to her bed, which had a safe in it. She put in her code and it opened revealing her hat, she took it out and walked up to Percy, who had dried off and was putting on his clothes.

"Here you go, Master" Annabeth said as she stuck out her hand with the hat in it.

"No, Annabeth, I got an idea. You're going to put that on, go outside to the campfire, and get some food, specifically 1 whipped cream can, cinnamon and sugar, and a bowl of strawberries from the patch, then get a fresh pair of panties, and then you will come to my cabin still invisible and we will have some fun." said Percy.

Annabeth said "Okay Master," and she put on her cap and walked out. Percy put his clothes on and teleported into his cabin, and sat down. Several minutes later he heard a knock and asked who it was. When he heard it was Annabeth, he told her to come in and was pleased to see she had everything he asked when she took off her cap.

He told her to put everything on the nightstand next to the couch Percy was sitting on, and then told her to sit on his lap facing him. She did this and Percy's jeans became damp.

As Annabeth sat on his lap, it reminded him of his fun adventures with Aphrodite earlier and gave him an idea. He leaned forward and embraced her lips, as his left hand roamed downwards stopping right above her pussy, while his right hand groped her breasts and pinched and squeezed her nipples.

Percy broke the kiss and whispered in her ear to grab her panties and put them on, but first wait, as he used his powers to dry her whole body off. She got up and put on her panties and sat back down on Percy's lap.

Percy then told her to unzip his pants and pull out his cock and do nothing else. She did this all while continuing kissing Percy, she pulled out his meat stick. Percy told her how he wanted to see how many times he could get her to cum in her panties and then, later he would use the panties. Percy then scooted down to the right side of the couch where the items on the nightstand were in easy reach.

He told her to stop kissing him and get off of him and get the whipped cream in her hand, as he stood up to remove his pants and shirt for this idea. He sat back down and told her to get on her knees, and give him the whipped cream can which she did.

He took it and slowly sprayed some whip on his member and on his balls. She did this and then Percy told her to get the cinnamon and sprinkle it on his creamed cock. Percy then told her to sit on the couch next to him and face him, and he kissed and licked both of her tits before spraying them both with whipped cream and then adding a layer of cinnamon on them.

Then Percy told her to get back on her knees and get in a position so that his creamy cock was between her creamy tits and told her to titty fuck him. She did, as she wrapped her amazingly beautiful tits around his member feeling the slipperiness of the cream and the grittiness of the cinnamon.

Annabeth began to pick up the pace going faster and faster up and down on his cock until Percy heard her utter that she was close to cumming. Percy told her to keep going until she had finished cumming and the titty fuck continued for nearly 30 more seconds before she stopped.

Percy asked her to stand up and he felt her panty, surprised how damp it was, "Keep it up and at this rate you will be ready for the best part baby" he said to her.

He then reached over for a strawberry and he took one and slowly slid it up and down collecting all the cream on his cock the best he could and then collecting all the cream from her tits and asked her to open her mouth and bite the berry. She slowly finished the berry and Percy threw the stem away, getting ready for the next fun part. He then reapplied the cream to her tits and and then grabbed two berries and squeezed them over her tits getting the juices mixing with the cream and asked her to sit on his lap once again. She did this and be began to lick and suck off the sweet juice cream off of her tits as she slowly began to tug and play with his member. Percy then took the can of whipped cream and told her to open her mouth, and he sprayed some cream in her mouth, and told her to continue sucking.

She sucked his cock with the creamy mouth and after a while Percy asked her to take out his cock, as she had been sucking him without ever taking his whole cock out of her mouth.

She took it out revealing a good amount of saliva on it, and he told her to squeeze the berry hard on his creamed cock mixing the juices and cream.

He then took his cock and aimed right at her cunt.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked staring right into Annabeth's eyes.

"I am, I want you, I love you Master" Annabeth said staring Percy right in the eye.

"I love you too" Percy said as he kissed Annabeth hard.

At the same time he pushed his cock into he cunt.

"I'm alright, just a bit of pain, which happens the first time" Annabeth said. Her voice still tinged with pain.

Percy nodded though he was still worried.

Soon Annabeth was ready and moved her hips to give Percy the signal. Percy began pumping in and out a good pace for the both of them. They were both moaning and groaning due to their coupling. Percy held Annabeth tight to him as he rained kisses down on her. Annabeth gripped Percy's shoulders tightly to stay up. Pleasure soared through her body and mind she had never felt before anything like it before. It felt amazing and in a small part of her brain she wondered if Percy felt the same, but that would be asked later.

Percy was so horny because of how tight, hot and wet Annabeth was. He could feel every part of her. She was humming for him. He could just tell. He loved being inside her and could tell by the look in her eye that she felt the same. Percy leaned in and kissed Annabeth. Annabeth kissed Percy back with great passion.

Soon it came to an end and Percy was ready to blow.

"Annabeth, I'm going to come on you" he warned.

"Yes Master" Annabeth said breathlessly.

Percy nodded and ejaculated on his girlfriend.

Annabeth sighed feeling Percy's warm seed on her.

Soon after they finished, they took a showler together and then went to sleep.

As he laid there with Annabeth, he thought as to who else he could have sex with. He had Annabeth and Aphrodite under his control, who else?

Then he thought, the Romans were coming to have a party for a couple days before they left to go back to Camp Jupiter.

And Reyna would be there.


	5. Chapter 5, Calypso Enters the Group

Percy woke up feeling more powerful than ever. After wondering why for a moment, he remembered his last night with Annabeth and decided to test his new powers out once again.

The first girl he came across was Calypso, who was in deep conversation with Annabeth. While she was distracted,

"Hey Calypso, can I talk to you in my cabin?" Percy asked as released his pheromones and laid on the charmspeak, and he saw her shiver a tiny bit. Calypso turned towards him and Percy got a good look at her. Calypso was just as hot as her half-sister, Zoe. but her F-cup breasts definitely made up for it.

"Hey, Percy!" Annabeth said. She kissed Percy, their tongues battling for dominance. Percy's cock began to harden. She then walked away. And Calypso went with him into the Poseidon Cabin.

"Annabeth tells me you've got a monster down there," Calypso said, as Percy locked the door. She walked up to him and began rubbing his manhood. "Let's see if you know how to use it!"

"God of sex, at your service, and believe me, I know how to use it!" Percy replied.

Immediately, Calypso jumped into Percy's arms and wrapped her legs around Percy's waist and began kissing him.

Oh Percy, I've been waiting for this," she said, in a husky growl.

Percy responded fiercely, pushing his tongue in, eliciting moans from Calypso. Percy carried her to the bed and set her down, where she set to work on removing Percy's clothing as he did the same.

Calypso's panties were soaked through from Percy's pheromones, and once more Percy decided to use them. Calypso stiffened for a moment before removing her panties and unclasping her bra before eagerly yanking off Percy's boxers, revealing his rigid 8 inch long pole.

The naked goddess gasped slightly at the sheer size before she engulfed it in her mouth, swirling her tongue as Percy's balls slapped her chin.

Percy was in Elysium, but he managed to hold on for a reasonable amount of time. Without any warning, Percy's balls tightened and he fired his load into Calypso's mouth.

Percy began teasing Calypso's damp folds, tracing circles around them with his tongue. Calypso moaned loudly.

"Do you want my cock inside you, Calypso?" Percy asked. "Do you? Do you?"

Calypso barely managed a "y-yes" through her enormous lust. Percy said that she was just gonna have to wait.

Calypso then sat on his face and began to fondle Percy's 8 inch long rod. Percy's tongue shot out of his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of Calypso's wet folds. Calypso's dam broke as she screamed in pleasure at Percy's tongue and came hard.

"Oh, Percy, you're growing!" she moaned.

"Gods, you're so fucking huge!" Calypso moaned.

He pushed her up and saw his dick flash a bright white light, and grew nearly 2 more inches.

Calypso felt her F-cup tits before going to Percy and kissing him. Percy moved to Calypso's ass and began fucking her there with his now 10 inch cock. Calypso moaned and screamed Percy's name, begging him not to stop.

After a while, I pulled out and laid down and had her sit, teasing her by almost fucking her pussy to change and begin to fuck her ass once again. He began to suck on her perky tits, causing her to moan. Percy then managed to _pick up_ Calypso, causing her to squeal, and set her back down on his hard dick. Calypso bounced on Percy's prick, rubbing up and down, before allowing him to invade her ass. Shortly after, Percy came, blowing white cum inside and on her ass.

"One more thing," Percy said, and had Calypso get off the bed and bend over. He spanked her firm ass, causing it to jiggle a little. He continued to slap her ass, turning it red. He told her to turn around.

She did.

"What do you want me to do, Calypso?" he asked her teasing her with the head of the dick.

"I want you to fuck my pussy so hard, that I black out. So hard, that I can't breathe. So hard that you come in my pussy. Please Master." She said

'There it is' he thought

"I want you to earn my dick in your pussy, jerk me off or something, you can do it." He said stepping back and sitting down waiting for her to do something. Calypso said she would be right back. She disappeared and seconds later appeared with a handful of things.

 **She had Peanut Butter, Whipped Cream, Seedless Cherries, Popsicles, ice cubes in a tray, and _donuts _ with chocolate iced with sprinkles. **

She placed all the stuff on the side except for one of the donuts. She placed the donut in Percy's hand, and she went for the ice cubes and the whipped cream.

She went up to him and slowly opened fire with the whipped cream coating his cock in it. She then went down once with her mouth slurping up as much as she could down to her throat before pulling off. She then coated it again with whipped cream and put a cherry on the tip.

She then began to rub the ice cubes on his balls, making him moan. She removed the ice cubes, and slowly slipped them into her mouth.

She began to suck on his balls, as her hand directed the donut above his dick. She lowered the donut staring at him straight in the eye as he did it.

The donut's hole was not big enough for Percy's sword, but she continued to push down. Even after the donut broke she collected the whipped cream and then stood up.

She willed a chair to move behind her so she could sit. She then put one of the donut pieces into her mouth, while the other played with her pussy.

She finished the donut in her mouth, while she had a small amount of the donut inside her she pulled out, and noticed some sprinkles with inside of her pussy.

She stood up and crumbled the donut above Percy's dick and she jerked it off a few times making it sticky with sprinkles and cream.

Then she sat back on the chair and got out the popsicles. Percy noticed that they were cold. She took out one of them out of a wrapper and put it in her mouth. It was a strawberry one. Then she opened a lemon popsicle and began to rub and drag it around on Percy's dick. Oddly enough, Percy liked it.

She then took another lemon popsicle and rubbed her nipples and tits slowly. The juice from the popsicles slowly making their way down.

She took out the one in her mouth and switched the one on Percy's cock. The one that was in her mouth was currently rubbing her entrance. She then thrusted her hips forward and the most of the popsicle had disappeared inside her.

"MMMMMMM," she began to use the popsicle as if it was a dildo, fucking herself with it.

Calypso then bit and swallowed the popsicle that was in her mouth. "That was so good and so cold" she uttered.

She put the one that was rubbed on her tits in Percy's mouth. She then took one more popsicle and put it in her butt. She then began to pull them out and push them back in going slow at first, and then speeding up.

She then stopped after she came all over the one in her pussy switching the one in Percy's mouth with the popsicle that had her sticky juices on it.

Now her pussy and her ass were filled. Her tits had been rubbed all cold so her nipples were hard as rocks.

She then got on her knees, and willed the peanut butter onto her tits and onto Percy's dick. Then she put on whipped cream on the nipular area.

She then willed the cherries onto her nipples sticking them to the peanut butter and the whipped cream.

She rubbed cherries on his cock, collecting the peanut butter and than she ate the cherry. She willed more peanut butter on his cock and she sprayed whipped cream on it again.

Then Calypso put 3 cherries on his tip. She pulled the popsicle out of Percy's mouth and put it back in her pussy. And she kissed him with tongue. They both felt how cold each other's mouths were.

She then pulled back and sat down. The popsicles were beginning to melt but she didn't care. She then went down and picked a cherry up, and bit into above his cock, the juices fell onto it. She then looked at Percy, her eyes full of lust, and she went downtown on his cock.

She went down till the tip touched the back of her throat, and she didn't let up. She began to swirl her mouth around clockwise, then changed it counterclockwise. Collecting all the peanut butter, cherry, and whipped cream mix in her mouth, she went up. And took a long deep breath. And went back down again. Percy saw that the cherries had miraculously been swallowed.

She went down and up 7 more times. On the last one, Percy couldn't help it and he put his hand down on her head and held it there until he was close to blow his load. He pulled her off and stood up, she knew what was about to happen.

She stared at him, not even closing or flinching when he blew string after string of hot white cum on her face. She licked all the cum and cleaned her face and Percy's cock up. She then sat back and took out the popsicles and threw them away.

She laid Percy back and he began to eat her little breast snack. After what seemed to be hours, but was only 10 minutes, he had cleaned her tits.

"WOWOWOWOW, you definitely deserve my cock in your pussy after that"

He stood up and so did she. They shared a passionate kiss before he picked her up on a wall and slammed her pussy down into cock, penetrating her.

He heard her scream in pain and pleasure of being fucked. He pulled her down, until her hips were rocking his, and his rocket had made it all the way up, feeling her pussy's lips suffocating his member.

She began to moan, not loudly but enough to spur Percy into action. He grabbing her tightly and pulling her towards him, drawing back and thrusting up into her hard, hard enough to lift her ass off the wall a little, making her scream deeply, her legs weakening a little before she wrapped them around him tightly once more.

She used them to help pull him deeply into her as he started to thrust in earnest, kissing her neck, running his tongue down her skin as he pumped up into her, giving her every possible millimeter of his cock. His hands slid down her gorgeously smooth back to just above her ass, pulling her hips down and towards him on the table as he fucked her.

Calypso began to peck a series of quick, hot kisses, on his lips and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

"I'm close to cumming, I want to blow a hot big load on that sexy face and those tits." he said as he nibble on her ear. He pulled out, as she screamed loudly in pain.

Several seconds later, the pain left her body, but remained in her vagina. She curiously looked at her pussy, and was shocked to see what she saw.

Above her entrance, she gasped as what she saw was a small tattoo of a baby with a bow and arrow. Cupid. It was the symbol of Eros. She pulled off of him and rolled onto the bed. Percy was now aware of her new tattoo, as she gasped when she spotted it. He rolled into bed, next to her. "Sorry, about that, Calypso." he said to her.

She was grinning her sexy grin again. "Those days when you first came here, you would get an erection unconsciously while I was healing you, and oh, how I longed to touch you! But I didn't…hoping this day would come. Now relax Master, and let me get you to blow your load.."

With that, she reached out and firmly grasped his cock, her small, strong hands wrapping around most of it.

Looking up at Percy with her sexiest look, she started to stroke, up and down, gaining speed over time. He started to moan.

She started again slowly but this time, she licked her lips, and reached her tongue out, tentatively, and licked his cock's head.

She looked into Percy's eyes and pulled away, grabbing my cock in her right hand and pumping it harder and faster. Her left hand started playing with his balls and he exploded.

His first few ropes of cum shot straight into her mouth, filling it instantly. She tried swallowing but Percy just kept cumming; his jizz soon covered her from her face to her large beautiful breasts.

He laid back down drained, his cock limp, breathing heavily. She climbed to her feet, covered in his hot semen, and smiled, looking sexier than ever.

She then willed the hot and sticky cum in her mouth and on her face and tits to float in the air. She grabbed some from her breasts and licked her fingers clean.

"You taste really good, Percy," she said. "But we aren't done yet…"

I looked at her in disbelief. "I'm in no condition to keep going, you drained me Calypso."

"Mmm, I have an idea," she said, with another one of her grins. She grabbed his hand and pulled Percy to his feet, jerking his cock hard.

"I want you to call your other slaves right now." she said.

"Why?" he asked

"It's a secret, just please do it for me." she said pinching his cock as she giggled.

He closed his eyes, never doing this before, and he immagined Aphrodite and Annabeth here with him and Calypso.

"What the f-"

"How the Hades-"

He opened his eyes to see Aphrodite and Annabeth were standing in front of him unaware of how they got there. They looked around and saw Percy, and both said "Oh, Hello Master, did you summon us"

"Yes and no girls, I was just adding a new friend to our little group, and she wanted to do one last thing. Meet Calypso"

Calypso was standing next to him and asked him if they could all be naked. He said yes, and snapped his fingers, and the three girls were naked. He told them to all introduce each other, and Calypso tell them what you wanted to do, while he sat down and rested, when he sat down, he closed his eyes so he could focus and relax.

He felt something touching his dick, and he sat back and opened his eyes, to see Calypso was on his left while Aphrodite was in the middle on her back, with Annabeth on her back on the right of Aphrodite.

"We wanted to thank you for being such a good master." They all said.

Percy then watched the most hottest thing he had ever seen in his life so far. Calypso had willed the cum that was in her mouth, back into it, and leaned down still staring at Percy, and slowly dribbled the jizz off of her tongue into a horny Aphrodite's mouth who was also making eye contact with Percy.

Aphrodite sat up on Annabeth's stomach and played with her tits, and dribbled Percy's jizz on Annabeth's tits, coating them in the sticky substance.

Annabeth then sat up on her knees, as Aphrodite and Calypso began to swallow the jizz off of Annabeth's tits.

When her tits were cleaned, Calypso willed a couple popsicles and whipped cream. She opened her mouth and sprayed the cream in there and so did Annabeth and Aphrodite, who both got a mouthful of whipped cream.

She took the popsicles and put one in Annabeth and one in Aphrodite, who both fidgeted a lot because of the coldness. She then put the whole popsicle parts inside and pulled them out, causing both girls to cum on the popsicles.

"Now girls times for the best part." Calypso said as she took the popsicle that went into Aphrodite and gave it to Annabeth, and the popsicle that was in Annabeth to Aphrodite.

She then willed Percy's jizz back onto her face and tits, and told the girls to eat up as she laid on her back and played with a popsicle in her pussy. Annabeth and Aphrodite dipped the popsicles into the cum and licked it off, leaving red juice stains from the popsicles on Calypso's tanned body.

After nearly 30 minutes, Calypso was cleaned, and Percy was back to his normal self. All three of the girls sat on his lap one after the other and Percy fucked them for 5 minutes each before he came in Annabeth's mouth, and told her to share it with them again.

When Annabeth and Aphrodite were done sharing his cum, they were to take showers with him, but come in with their bras and panties on, and Calypso was to go and rest.

It was time for Aphrodite's punishment.


	6. Chapter 6, Aphrodite's Punishment

It was time for Aphrodite's punishment.

He went to go take a shower, and he was joined by Annabeth and Aphrodite several minutes later. He told them to come to him and he told them to french kiss, and he joined in, Aphrodite began to grab the soap and soaped his dick.

He stopped her, and told her it was time for her punishment, due to when he was enslaving her, she didn't follow directions properly.

He then willed the water to create shackles, which locked her hands behind her back and dragged her down and with her back against the wall. He created a 5 inch vibrator out of the pole and told Annabeth to sit down and use it until she came. Then soap herself down, but leave the vibrator in. He then turned off the water until further use, and turned to Aphrodite.

She was half scared, half horny. He looked at her, and told her to increase her breast size. She did and her bra snapped. He told her that if she wasn't shaved, she was going to be in trouble.

If she was shaved, she would maybe have more fun. He willed the water to pull down her panties. Aphrodite was indeed shaved, and he willed the water to make a stronger vibrator and put it in her pussy. Annabeth began to scream, and announced she had cum.

He told her to give him her panties, and to wash her pussy out. He took Annabeth's panties and put it on his dick, jerking off to his girlfriends cum soaked panties.

He said that Aphrodite was not allowed to cum until he said it was ok. So far Aphrodite was in a sensation of sexual feelings.

Then she snapped back to reality when the shackles let go of her arms, but hoisted her up in the air. She felt another vibrator in her ass and then felt nipple clamps pinch her sensitive nipples.

"If you touch yourself or your nipples, the punishment goes longer." Amazed she went for a half an hour, and had nearly lost it. She had been so close to losing control and touching herself.

Over the time. Percy had taken Annabeth in his room, and she could hear them fucking each other's brains out, which didn't help Aphrodite's horniness.

She was released and she heard Percy call her. She walked to Percy and Annabeth, seeing Annabeth bouncing on Percy's cock, as he sat in a chair, with nipple clamps on her.

He told Annabeth to get off, and told them both to sit down. Percy removed all the toys from Annabeth and Aphrodite, and he told them to scissor each other but to put his cock between them.

He laid down, and Annabeth and Aphrodite got Percy's cock in the middle of them rubbing their pussies together. They rubbed Percy's cock until they both came and Percy said that they could leave when he blew a load in both of their sexy hot mouths.

Percy told Annabeth and Aphrodite to get on the bed, on there stomachs and to open their mouths.

Annabeth was first and so Percy slowly went back and forth into her hot and wet mouth. He pulled his cock out and told her to stick out her tongue.

She did this perfectly and he stopped going slow and instead put his hands on the back of her neck and fucked mouth like it was Calypso's pussy. He then blew his load into her mouth, but told her not to swallow.

He then moved on to Aphrodite. Percy got the vibrators and put them in her pussy and ass and got the clamps and pulled the screws, so the clamps went all the way down on her nipples. She opened her mouth and stared at him as he ruined her face. Fucking her mouth hard.

Annabeth joined in and put her hands on the back of her head, and shoved her face into his cock. Percy didn't hold back, as this was the second part of his punishment.

He put the vibrators on the fastest setting and told not to cum until after he did. He didn't hold back as he fucked her face feeling her throat. He then told her he was close and jerk him off.

He blew another load into her mouth and this time, he told Aphrodite and Annabeth to share his jizz. Then he wanted them to go shower again and fuck each other hard with a 10-inch vibrator until every hole has been filled.

"When you both cum twice in the showers, I want you to soap and clean each other off. And then come into my room when your done." He said.


	7. Chapter 7, Piper Joins

As Percy was making his way back to his cabin, he ran into his favorite daughter of Aphrodite, Piper. She was walking with some of her sisters when she saw me and she said bye to her sisters and started to walk with me.

"I haven't seen you all day. What have you been up to?" she asked.

"I was cleaning up the woods a little and then had some stuff to do with Annabeth," Percy said. It was technically true.

"Oh I think I know what that means," she then raised her eyebrows and gave him a look. She could tell that he was obviously not understanding what she was saying, so she came closer and said,

"You two had sex didn't you?"

She started to back away but then stopped and stayed close to me.

He didn't make eye contact with her and said, "Maybe we did maybe we didn't." Percy stopped as we were at his cabin and Percy had closed the door earlier.

He opened it and walked in and so did Piper. He then closed the door and Piper said, "You want me all alone in here?"

She was about to question what Percy said but he was close enough to her that before she could say anything he kissed her.

Almost immediately she broke from the kiss. She then said, in a very loud tone he might add,

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS his BEST FRIEND. WHAT THE FUCK PERCY?!"

In a calm and collected voice Percy said, "Calm down Piper. It's ok. Calm down."

He could visually see her already calming down. She then said, "Why did you kiss me Percy?"

Knowing that the real answer would shock her too much right now, Percy said, "Because I really want to fuck you. You want me to fuck you, too don't you? You want to feel me inside of you. You want to do whatever I want."

Her eyes glazed over while she said under her breath, "... want you to fuck me….do whatever you say..." then she came back and said, "But-."

"But what? Everything will be ok," Percy said as he took her hand and lead her over to his bed. He sat down on it and said, "I think that since we are in my cabin you should do what I say."

In a submissive tone, she said, "So what are you going to have me do first," Then in a joking tone she said, "Master?".

"I want you to strip for me. Make me want you even more than I already do." Percy said.

"Whatever you want," she said before she started to move her hips and hands. Her hands went down to the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it up but she then stopped half way.

He thought that his control had worn off, but she then moved her hands from her shirt to her yoga shorts. She slid those right down her tan, hairless legs and flung them somewhere.

He could tell she was getting hornier because of the wet spot slowly growing on her white and pink striped pans. Next her hands went to her back and then went inside her shirt.

When they came out, they came out with her black bra.

She flung that somewhere and then asked, "Should I keep going?"

"Fuck ya," Percy said almost immediately.

All she did was smile before her hands went to her shirt again and started to lift it up. This time she actually took her shirt off and tossed it somewhere in the cabin like the rest of her clothes.

He could have looked to see where it landed but he had other things to look at. Piper's tits were much bigger than he thought they would be.

They had to be a high D cup if not a DD cup. He could see her nipples were already getting hard. She then said, "Like what you see?"

"Very much but you're not entirely naked yet," Percy said. Piper reached down for her pans and pulled them off.

She was preparing to throw them somewhere, but Percy said to give them to him.

"There that's better," Percy said before he pulled her in close and kissed her.

"Now Piper, I want you to give me a show." he told her as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He then began to jerk off with her pans on his dick.

For several minutes, Piper gave an amazing show to Percy, from playing with her nipples to playing with her pussy.

She then broke from the kiss and said, "You've gotten to see me, now I want to see you."

"Fair enough," Percy said. He then took off his shirt and flung it somewhere. Next came the shorts and the same fate happened to them. Finally, was his boxers, he just slide those down and kicked those somewhere.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked.

She licked her lips while she looked at me before saying, "Very much."

He was going to say something but decided to just kiss her. They locked lips and she jumped up and put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He walked over to his bed and broke the kiss. He then asked, "Do you want to take it slow or hard?"

Smiling, she said, "Hard".

"Good," Percy said back. He then put her down onto the bed and she spread her legs. He was going to take it so hard but he just couldn't help himself. He lined up his dick and thrusted into her hairless pussy. "OH FUCK YOU'RE SO TIGHT!"

After a moan, she said, "OH GODS YOU'RE SO BIG! FUCK ME JACKSON, FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR SLUT!"

"YOU ARE MY LITTLE SLUT! OH GODSS PIPER" He said as he began to slap her ass hard, until it was red, then he turned his attention to her tits. Each slap caused a jiggle.

He then started to speed up my pace until he was going as fast as he could. It was then that Percy started to feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming. He felt that she wasn't ready yet so he used his powers over liquids to change that and make her cum. This sent him over the edge and he came inside her pussy.

Piper began to scream in pain and agony, and the Cupid tattoo was branded above her pussy.

When we were both done, I pulled out of her and laid down on my back next to her. I then said, "Wow."

"Ya wow Master," she said but then was surprised at what she said.

Confused she turned and looked at her ass and She just looked at me and said

Seconds later I heard her say in my head, _On my way Master._

"Ok so where to begin..." Percy said as I started to explain to her what just happened. After a few minutes, I explained everything to her and around that time Annabeth opened the door and walked in.

She saw us lying on the bed, naked, and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." As she said that she closed the door behind her and started to walk over to where we were.

She dropped her bag and then started to take off her shirt.

After her shirt hit the ground, her shorts were next. She then reached behind her and unlatched her bra and let it fall to the ground. Then before she got on the bed she stepped out of her pans and just left them.

She climbed on my bed and laid next to me so that I was in the middle of the two of them, Piper on my left and Annabeth on my right.

"No I was just telling Piper what just happened," Percy said before I kissed her.

She broke from the kiss and asked while she sat up, "So how is my newest sister?"

Piper looked over at her and said, "Well it will take some getting used to but other than that I'm all good. Right before I guess became your new 'sister' we had a little bit of pretty good sex." She then looked at me and said, "And I'm all ready for another round if you are."

"Piper, Annabeth, get up and stand...at the bottom of my bed."

"First just a few things. Some rules if you will," Percy said. He snapped his fingers, and saw both their eyes go gray.

"Piper, you will under no circumstances pleasure yourself.

Only Annabeth will touch you. She will put the clamps on, use the vibrators, and will also be using the paddles, and you are going to use Riptide, to slap her ass. If you feel the need to cum, Piper, you are to cum in this cup only. That's all girls" He said.l

"Yes Master," they said together while they both got up and carried out his order.

Percy then stood up, remembering something, "You both are now bisexual and only attracted to me and the other members of my growing harem. Understand?"

"Good. Now Piper, while I am your Master, Annabeth is your Mistress. You love and obey her just as you do me only as long as her orders do not interfere with mine."

"...Annabeth is my mistress.."

"Good. Now um… I want both of you to wake up." Percy said just assuming it would work.

It did. They both woke up. Annabeth looked at him and said, "Mistress Annabeth… I like that."

"You heard that?" He asked.

"Ya," she said before she turned to Piper and grabbed her face and kissed her and he could see her tongue poking around in her mouth. After Piper gave in, he cleared his throat and they broke from the kiss. "Sorry Master."

"Don't be...Mistress Annabeth. You were just asserting yourself. In fact, I think you should do it more."

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

Piper said nothing.

"Ya. I am both of your Master so my power over you two is already asserted. But Annabeth I think that you should assert yourself more over Piper. Like spank her or something like that."

"Really?" She said with a growing smile.

Again, at the same time Piper said, "Ya Really?!"

"Yep. Now get to it. Annabeth sit next to me and Piper get over her knee with your ass on her right side."

They both said, "Yes Master."

After they were ready Percy said, "I think I am going to ask you some questions while you two are doing that." He then looked at Annabeth and said, "Get started."

She nodded and raised her right hand and quickly brought it down on Piper's ass.

"Wait, wait wait." Percy said shaking his head.

He then snapped his fingers, and Piper was in the air pulled by ropes by her arms and legs outwards.

She began to moan, and Percy went up to her and kissed her, and applied the nipple clamps, pulling out the nail all the way, so the clamps were at full power.

Then Percy snapped his finger, and Piper's body began to tingle, as the vibrators were on full power.

"Now, you can continue, Mistress Annabeth." he said.

SMACK

Piper's ass jiggled a little but not as much as when I've spanked Annabeth, we had a little bit of time on the ship before the end of the world. "Ouch," Piper yelled. Then Annabeth raised her hand and brought it down again.

SMACK

And again.

SMACK

And again.

SMACK

"OK so Piper I am going to ask you some question," Percy said. Percy then grabbed her hair and pulled it so she was looking at me. "And you are going to answer each one." He then let her hair go.

SMACK

"Yes Master. Ask away," she said while holding in a yell of pain.

"Good. Now tell me is this your first time being spanked?" He asked because he was curious.

SMACK

"No Master. When I did something bad when I was little my dad would spank me and the first day that I was here at camp Drew spanked me for the same reason Annabeth is now."

"Good to know..." Percy said.

"If you are wonder this is not my first time being the spanker," Annabeth said. This surprised me.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Ya," she said, "I've been in charge of the Athena cabin for a long time and some of my brothers and sisters needed to be taught a lesson. Hey Master can you grab my bag?"

Confused Percy went and grabbed it and started to look through it when he came across a ping pong paddle. He then asked, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yep," she said before she took it from my hand and used it.

SMACK

She then said, "It's the closest thing I have to a sex toy here."

Percy simply shrugged and said, "Ok whatever. But now you have a new sex toy...Piper."

Piper looked up and asked, "WHAT?"

SMACK

He grabbed her hair again and said, "You're mine now and by extension Annabeth's. Back to the questions. Do you have any powers besides charmspeaking?"

SMACK

"Yes but it's more minor and one that most Aphrodite children have."

SMACK

"And that would be?" He asked.

"I can control my physical appearance a little and I can control horniest and that of others," she said.

SMACK

"Cool I got more powers than I thought." Percy said before He went over to where Piper's ass was. He looked at it and even in its reddened state it was very fuckable. He then looked at his hands and put them on Piper's ass and thought what he wanted to happen. After a few moments, her ass started to glow and then stopped.

He went back to Piper's head and she asked, "What did you just do?"

"Oh I made you ass jigglier and I also made it so you'll get progressively hornier till I fuck your ass," I answered.

SMACK

"Hey Annabeth, I quite like how her ass moves." he said.

"Me too. I think I'll speed up a little bit." she replied.

"Sounds good. Do a few and then take a little break so she can answer."

"Yes Master," She said before she looked as Piper's ass again before she brought down her paddle on it.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"That's better," Percy said as he watched her ass move.

"No it's not," Piper said.

"Right now your input isn't required," Percy said.

"I can already feel her getting wetter," Annabeth added.

I smiled and then asked her, "How many times have you had sex?"

SMACK

SMACK

"Only a few times with Jason and no butt stuff," she said while bracing for another smack.

"Have you ever changed your body?" I asked.

"Yes. But only to stop hair from growing below the top of my head. I hate shaving."

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"Good to hear but I think I'll make your tits bigger later. Finally, how do you feel about sucking dick?" Percy asked while he grabbed her hair again.

"I don't really like it but I would do anything for you,"

"Good to hear," Percy said as he forced his dick into her mouth even though he knew that she would happily do it herself.

He forced her to take more and more of it until there was no more to take. He then pulled out of her mouth only to force his way back in.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

He moaned a bit before Percy said, "Oh Annabeth speed that up. Her yelling goes right up into me."

"Right away Seaweed Brain," she said before she started to speed up.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

At the same time, he sped up how fast Percy was fucking her face. After a few minutes or so of doing this he was inching closer to cumming because of Piper once again.

About this time is when Annabeth said, "I don't know how much more Piper's ass can take. I think it's getting too red."

"Ok just a little bit longer," Percy said as he knew that another minute or so he would blow.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

And with that last SMACK, Percy blew his load. He held her head close and made sure she didn't spill any. When he was done, Percy let go of her hair and pulled out of her mouth and asked, "So how did you like that?"

After catching her breath, she looked up at him and said, "You know I would have sucked your dick without you face-fucking me."

"But where would be the fun in that. You can get off Annabeth's lap. I'll get you some nectar." She got up and Percy went to where he kept the nectar. When he got back, he found Annabeth with her legs spread and Piper on her knees eating out of her.

He willed the cup of Piper's cum to him, to see that it had been nearly halfway full.

He snapped his fingers and the cup disappeared, for further use.

He told Annabeth to go take a break, he would call her later. She reclothed herself and left.

Piper then stood up, Percy walked up to her and his hands traveled down her body as his dick became slowly erected for probably the eight time that day. His hands stopped at her ass and just stayed there as he took in it glory. He bit her lip softly and she moaned a bit.

He then said, "You like it kinky don't you? Biting got you all turned on now? Don't think I can't feel whats happening down there!"

He felt one of her hands engulf my cock as she slowly began to stroke it. He smiled at her and smacked her ass pretty hard and she moaned. He wittily responded, "You like it when I spank you don't you."

She whispered sexily in my ear, "I like it when you get all dominate."

"This is going to feel amazing, and its gonna hurt at the same time." He said to her.

"It's okay Percy. I really want this."

"Good, now stick out your tongue, yeah just like that."

He positioned himself in front of her waiting mouth. He leaned forward with one hand, his fingers were slowly creeping under her pans waistbands and he reached her gash.

He was satisfied to see how wet it was. He then thrusted his index and his middle finger into her gash, making the alphabet.

He felt Piper begin to tremble and rise, and that was when he thrusted forward with all his might and Piper's anxiously waiting mouth was filled with his monster sized wand.

He pulled back, so only his head was in, then he moved his feet closer to the bed, and he thrusted forward.

Moving forward gave him better access to fingering the hell out of her pussy. He then used his other hand to grab her hard nipples, squeezing them hard.

Piper cried in ecstasy, as she came all over Percy's fingers. Percy thrusted forward and back for a while, as he polished off his fingers, licking all her juices off.

Percy then leaned his hips backwards, leaving only his head in her wet mouth.

He then stepped forward so that his knees were touching the end of the bed, and then he shoved his hips forward with all his might, so that Piper began to spasm out of control.

Percy took each tit and slapped them several times hard. He then pulled out of Piper's mouth and went down on his knees.

He kissed her, and waited for her to catch her breath. He said to her when she was ready, she was going to give him a normal blowjob. Until Percy came, Piper would have to touch herself.

She then began to blow him, and she began to deep throat him. Percy then pushed her head down with his hands, and thrusted his hips upwards, until he nutted. He finished, and he pulled out of Piper's mouth.

Piper was so surprised to see that he was still fully hard. Percy then moved forward pushing Piper on her back and he brushed his cock against the wetness between her legs, making her moan in ecstasy.

Then, he moved up and down, his tip stretching the inside of her tight hot sheath. Piper rapped her legs and arms around him. "Please stop teasing me! Un! Un! Un! Oh Please! Percy fuck me!"

Percy obeyed as he grabbed her nipples hard, and dropped his hips down, shaking the whole bed very hard, and Piper began to scream.

Percy pounded her pussy harder and harder, as Piper's moans became louder and louder! Soon Piper reached her climax, and screamed as she released her juices all over his cock.

Percy was pumping in and out of Piper's wet cunt. He groaned as he gripped her hips to gain more leverage and pound in and out of her harder and faster.

He pulled out, laid back and pulled on Piper's , so she followed him. Percy was no on the bottom, and had an amazing view of Piper's jiggling tits in his face.

Piper rocked on his cock, while he relaxed there moaning up a storm as she gave herself an amazing fucking.

Her body glistened with sweat as her big tits jiggled with each drop she did on his cock.

Percy then took over, and began thrusting. Percy quickened his thrusts, and Piper began to moan loudly once again.

He was getting turned on from what she was saying, and he pulled out when he felt close to cumming. He then blasted his jizz onto Piper's tits, the jizz flew into her cleavage and on her nipples.

Percy told her to spin around Percy felt her sides and grasped her ass cheeks, spreading them to reveal her tight asshole.

He was curious, so he touched it with his tongue, making her groan loudly.

She pulled her ass back and stared back at Percy.

"I'm sorry Piper." he apologized.

"Sorry about what? I'd like it in my ass soon actually, since you licked it."

"Want me to be your first anal Piper?"

"Indeed I do Percy." she said back to him.

He then spread her ass, he got some of her juices and put it on his cock and in her butt area to help him go in hard. and licked it from bottom to top. This made Piper moan very loudly.

"Percy! OH, FUCK! YOU'RE SUCH A NAUGHTY TEASE! OH FUCK! FUCK!"

When Piper had said Tease, Percy thrusted in without hesitation.

"Yeah Piper, you like it when I fucking take your anal virginity?" he said evilly.

"FUCK YESSSSSS! OHHHH MMYYYYY GOOOODDDDDSSSS!"

After a few more thrusts, she put her face in the comforter as juices came out of her pussy, leaking out onto her legs and Percy's legs.

Percy then took the and pulled it around, and pulled it back toward Percy. Piper's back was on her knees as she opened her eyes. She looked in the mirror opposite of the bed, and saw Percy destroying her ass, without holding back, just like she asked.

He then moved back, pulled out, and Percy then collected some more juices from Piper's pussy and lubed her rim and his cock once again.

He then took one of Piper's hand, and traced it between her cleavage. He then brought her fingers up to her mouth, where her tips disappeared. She pulled her hand out and it was cleaned.

Percy then whispered in her ear "Now, taste more of my cum. Before, it drips below your belly button, or you will be punished."

Once it hit the back, Percy took it out and put it back in, but a little bit faster this time.

In no time at all, she hadn't finished his jizz and some had slid down. Because of him pounding her ass as hard as he had could

"MASTER, I'M SO SORRY, YOUR CUM FELL PAST. WILL YOU PUNISH ME MASTER?" She practically screamed in pain and in ecstasy.

But one thing was different, Piper was way more loud when it came to anal.

"YES, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A VERY BAD BAD BAD PUNISHMENT, JUST LIKE THE ONE I GAVE YOUR MOTHER!" He said loudly.

"OH FUCK! FUCKING FUCK! MY ASS! MY FUCKING ASS! FUUUUUCK! IT FUCKING HURTS! FUCK! IS MY MOTHER YOUR SLAVE AS WELL MASTER?"

"YES, PIPER, NOW LETS FINISH THIS FUCK!" He said.

"Want me to stop Piper?" asked Percy, worried he was hurting her too much.

"FUCK NO! FUCK MY ASS MORE! MORE! MORE!"

He didn't stop at all. The bed rocked as he pounded her, increasing in speed and making her scream at the top of her lungs.

He then felt being close to cumming, and he pulled out and pulled her down by her hair. Percy spun around, so he saw sitting on her stomach, his dick placed between her tits. He then squeezed her tits together, and began giving himself a wonderful titty-fuck.

'Feels just as good as the one with her mother', Percy thought.

He then blew his load all over her face. He didn't stop, as ropes of thick, white hot streams of his jizz flew into her face and neck.

"Welcome to my Harem Piper, now finish all this cum off slowly, then go take a nice shower." He said as he slammed his dick into her mouth once more to let out any last amount of cum left. He got up and went to go take a shower. His last look of Piper on the floor, was of her slowly collecting his jizz on her finger, and letting it dribble into her waiting mouth.


	8. Chapter 8, Reyna comes )

Percy pulled out of Annabeth who was unconscious, after Percy had literally fucked her so hard, she passed out. He laid next to her and relaxed. He didn't want to go back to the cabin but didn't know who to go for now.

Finally it hit him. Reyna! She and the Romans were visiting for a few days and if Percy remembered right she was leaving tomorrow.

Tonight would be his best chance at enslaving Reyna.

Percy put his clothes back on, and kissed Annabeth goodnight, before he snuck out of the Athena cabin to run off to the big house where most people visiting from the roman camp stayed.

Percy walked into the Big House and ran up the steps. Luckily no one else lived in here now as Dionysus retired and Chiron was visiting Olympus more often now. The campers were more or less left up to themselves.

Percy walked down the hallways to Reyna's room which he opened up to find Reyna in her room.

"Oh hi Percy, it's so, so, so, so good to see you." Reyna said as she hugged him tightly. Percy felt dick get hard, as Reyna's large melons pressed against Percy's chest.

She released him, and then asked him "Did you need something?" Reyna asked.

"Actually, uh... Ya, I did. Can I talk to you about something real quick." he said.

Reyna nodded her head and she spoke. "Percy what do you need?"

"I was hoping we could do something really fun." Percy said while checking her out. She was wearing a night gown that was showing off her breasts very well, a sight Percy enjoyed.

"Mmmm, now would this fun, maybe be something sexual." She said putting her hands on her hips. Her eyes piercing into his.

The night gown was small on her and just went about mid thigh at most on her tan legs.

"Piper and Annabeth came to visit me, we talked about stuff. A looottt of stuff?" Reyna asked stepping forward a little bit.

"This" Percy said as he stepped forward and started to kiss the young daughter of Bellona.

They started to French kiss, swapping there spit back and forth and exploring each other's mouths.

When they finally broke the kiss Reyna was out of air and blushing. She slid her hand down and groped at his tent in his jeans.

"Oh that thing was not one bit exaggerated" she said excitingly, "I would love to have this in all my holes."

Percy squeezed her firm ass as he spoke, "So, lets go."

Let's go. You got me all horny and now I need that big cock in my small pussy." She said as she kissed him on the check before walking back into her room.

Percy followed her onto the bed.

Percy stripped naked before commanding the Reyna to do the same. Reyna laid down and slowly and tantalizingly stripped for Percy, he was happy to see that she had a shaven pussy

Once they were both naked, Percy went up to Reyna and pushed her down on the bed and started to suck on her tits while slowly rubbing his dick along Reyna's wet exposed pussy lips making her moan and get wetter as she wanted the big cock inside her.

"Mmm Percy, I want that to monster cock of yours to stretch out my pussy so bad." Reyna moaned out.

Percy bit down on her nipple making Reyna gasp out.

Reyna's hand shot out and grabbed his muscular arms, digging her fingers into his arms.

Percy decided to keep messing with Reyna, to make her beg for him to fuck her.

Finally Percy figured out a plan. He released Reyna's tits from his mouth and sat up straight on his knees, and he told her to lay on her stomach while positioning his dick at her mouth instead.

He grabbed by the back of her head he pulled her into himself, while hips thrusted forward.

As Percy thrusted into her, he allowed his hands to squeeze her young small ass. It was soft and squishy in his hands, the way he liked it.

He continued to pound into Reyna's mouth with enough force to make the bed shake.

Reyna slid one of her hands in between her pussy, and she started rubbing her clit, giving herself pleasure.

Reyna had to focus as she kept playing with her clit. Her orgasm was rapidly approaching and she desperately wanted it.

When Reyna finally felt it hit, she didn't try to stop it. She let her pussy clamp down on her fingers and drench it in her juices as she arched her back and screamed out as her pussy squirted.

Once she had rode out her orgasm, Percy blew his load into her mouth and he pulled out. She laid flat down on the bed. She had taken a moments pause to continue rubbing her clit.

"Reyna, get on your back." Percy commanded.

"Yes Master" Reyna said. He was surprised that she called him Master already, but he quickly took a liking to it.

Percy then got in a 69 position, so he was on top. He then rammed his dick into mouth, started to fuck it full speed, not giving her time to adjust to his monster sized dick.

He began to eat out Reyna's pussy, licking the alphabet, and then putting in a finger while he sped up fucking her face, and licking her.

Reyna tried to say something, but she couldn't. Percy was too massive and there was too much pleasure to speak through. The only yells were yells of ecstasy.

She came within the minute. Not able to hold it back as she wasn't used to this kind of sex. Percy barely was able to continue to pound into her as her mouth was clamping down on his dick whenever she came. Percy however used it to his advantage as it made him get closer and closer to his climax.

Finally his 10th orgasm of the day finally hit. She moaned out as he pushed his dick all the way down her mouth and let his warm cum fill her throat up.

He pulled out and stepped back.

"Reyna, are you ok?" Percy asked.

She stood up and turned to face Percy as she swallowed him jizz,

"Yes Master, I'm fine. Will you please fuck my pussy now, Master." she asked.

He stepped forward to her and kissed her. He then took his cock in his hand touched her dripping entrance.

Then, he began to move his cock up and down, his tip stretching the inside of her tight hot sheath. Reyna wrapped her legs and arms around him. "Please stop teasing me! Un! Un! Un! Oh Please, Master, fuck me!"

Percy obeyed as he grabbed her nipples hard, and dropped his hips down, shaking the whole bed very hard, and Reyna began to scream.

Percy pounded her pussy harder and harder, as Reyna's moans became louder and louder! Soon Reyna reached her climax, and screamed as she released her juices all over his cock.

Percy was pumping in and out of Reyna's wet cunt. He groaned as he gripped her hips to gain more leverage and pound in and out of her harder and faster.

He turned her over so that Percy was now on the bottom and she was on top. Percy now had an amazing view of Reyna's jiggling tits in his face.

Reyna rocked on his cock, while he relaxed there moaning up a storm as she gave herself an amazing fucking.

Her body glistened with sweat as her big tits jiggled with each drop she did on his cock.

Percy then took over, and began thrusting. Percy quickened his thrusts, and Reyna began to moan loudly once again. He was getting turned on from what she was saying, and he felt himself about to blow a load once again.

He thrusted upwards hard several more times, the only sounds were Reyna screaming, and Percy's balls slapping her skin.

He thrusted upwards so that his hips were off the bed, and he blew his load into her, securing her as a slave.

At first I didn't want you to fuck me but once you did…it was amazing." She said as she laid there, catching her breath.

She then began to arch her back and scream in pain for several seconds. She then collapsed on the bed, breathless once again. She looked down at her pussy, the source of her pain, and she saw the Cupid image.

"Master, what is that?" she asked

"This might make you mad, but it's a brand." Percy said.

"Brand for what?" asked.

"Well, you are essentially my slave. You have to do what I said." Percy said.

"Really? I don't believe it." Reyna said.

"I want you to start to finger out the cum from your pussy into your mouth. Now lay down." Percy said

She did as she was told.

Reyna laid flat on the bed and and began to get out her treat, she began to stick in her fingers to get his jizz.

Percy moved next to Reyna, and began to jerk off his dick. He stuck his fingers in her mouth, and collected some saliva and began to jerk off.

"Why…can't…I…stop." She said between her fingertips coming and leaving delivering his cum.

"Because you are my slave now. I told to finish, and you haven't yet." Percy replied.

She didn't respond until she finished the task. Once her pussy was emptied of the cum and she had swallowed it all, they both stood back up.

"Well…this was very fun?" Reyna said.

"Soooooo it is pretty late Percy. Wanna spend the night here?" Reyna asked.

Tomorrow is the games, so you need your rest.

Percy thought for a bit. He wanted to go back to his cabin to see Annabeth but decided that he would stay with Reyna.

"Sure I'll stay."

"Good, because I didn't get enough of that dick yet." Reyna said as she stepped closer and started to stroke Percy's dick with her hand.


	9. Chapter 9, Thalia

He headed upstairs towards Thalia's room, which was the bedroom next to the master bedroom.

Percy wondered what kinds of things Thalia would be into and willing to try. Aphrodite, Reyna, Piper, Annabeth and Calypso gave him a general idea of what girls were sexually into and their sensitive spots.

From what his mind was telling him, she would be a lot more adventurous and wild during sex than others.

Girls liked a mix between loving, passionate sex and straight fucking depending on her mood so it would be different than what Percy had been doing this last week.

Percy knocked on the door and waited until he heard a faint come in. He opened the door and took his first look at Thalia's room.

The rooms changed to their liking so Thalia's room had black walls that had silver and electric blue designs.

On the wall directly across from the door, there was an electric blue colored lightning bolt with the name Thalia below it and a tiara above it marking the room as belonging to a daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of the hunt.

This one feature stayed the same in every hunter's room. It made it so you could tell who occupied the room if you did not notice the name on the outside of the door.

There were various band posters up around the room with most of them being Green Day. Thalia was laying on a bed that that had black sheets with silver trimmings.

She was watching a show on Hephaestus TV while wearing black booty shorts and a black sports bra. Let us just say Thalia loved the color black.

Percy had to admit that she was very beautiful. Thalia had a slight tan, but she still looked pale. She had long black hair that was a few inches past her shoulder.

It was different from her usual hairstyle. Thalia had cute freckles near her nose and some of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Thalia broke the silence as he had just been standing just inside the room while observed her and he did not know how they were going to go about starting this.

"So how do you want to do this?" Thalia asked.

Of course, Thalia had to ask that question. "We could watch TV or a movie and see where that leads," Percy replied as he laid down next to her. They decided on watching the marvel movie The Avengers that had come out almost a hundred years ago.

After about 20 minutes, Percy put his arm around Thalia as she moved her body so her head was resting on his chest. Shortly after Thalia started with flirtatious touches running her finger around his chest and stomach, and occasionally his crotch area.

Percy followed her up by running his hand along her back and butt. Percy decided it was time to move this along faster.

The next time Thalia's hand went towards his crotch he grabbed her hand and brought it under his shorts so she could give him a hand job. His other hand slipped under her shorts as he reached around her butt and started rubbing her hairless pussy.

These actions caused Thalia to look up at him and shift her body closer toward his head so she could kiss him.

Their lips met and the kiss quickly deepened. Thalia seemed to know what she was doing as she is giving him a great hand job. Percy was shocked at this as it was not likely Artemis had Aphrodite come visit the hunters to give a sex 101 class on regular basis.

Percy wanted to know how she knew what to do. He broke the kiss for a moment and asked, "Thals how are you so good at this?"

"I have practiced before. I never hated boys so when you brought me out of the tree I learned about how to do that stuff in case someone became my boyfriend. There is a lot of objects you can practice these types of things on," Thalia replied.

"So you never did this with Luke and who did you learn this for," Percy asked even though he knew the last part.

Annabeth had told him that Thalia and Luke had some type of romantic relationship while on the run, which is why she originally turned down the hunters offer.

"We only kissed Percy he tried to get me to give him a hand job one time, but I did not want to do it with Annabeth around because she was so young. The person was you Percy, but I think you already knew that from the grin on your face," Thalia said while going back in for a kiss.

Before Thalia's lips could touch Percy's, she let out a gasp of pleasure as Percy slipped a finger into her pussy.

He slowly started moving it in and out of her making her moan more. She felt something building up in her that she had never felt before.

Thalia felt Percy add another finger making her pussy stretch and she let out a louder moan.

Percy's fingers were now pumping into her faster now. Thalia felt wave of pleasure wash over her and her pussy tightened around Percy's fingers as she moaned his name loudly. She realized that she just had her first orgasm.

Thalia wanted to make Percy cum, as he had not cum yet from her hand job. She yanked off his shorts revealing his 9-inch monster. Thalia quickly stripped herself of her remaining clothing allowing Percy to get his first look at her C cup boobs.

Her boobs were not too big or small for her, and they fit perfectly with her taller frame. Thalia did not give Percy a chance to touch them yet as she immediately went down towards Percy's cock and stuck it in her mouth.

Percy was starting to get closer to cumming; however, he still was around ten minutes away. Thalia teased him badly by showing him her amazing boobs and not letting him touch them.

His hand was so close, but right before he could make contact she pulled away. Percy was not complaining now as she was sucking his dick, which was why she pulled away.

Thalia was giving him a great blowjob. Her head bobbed up and down fast as her tongue swirled around his shaft. She was deep throating him occasionally as well as sucking on his balls. Thalia was definitely more daring than others.

Based on what Percy was seeing right now, Thalia is in the mood to be fucked right now instead of having loving, slow sex.

He also wondered what she practiced with to be so good at this. Percy heard Aphrodite's voice sounding in his head that saying a banana.

Percy gave that no more thought as he felt that he was getting close. He wanted to speed up so his hand went to the back of her head and grabbed her hair lightly holding her head in place.

Thalia seemed to understand what he was going to do and gave no indication that she did not want it to happen.

Percy started rapidly thrusting into her mouth as his cock hit the back of throat each time. Surprisingly, Thalia did not gag.

He was about to cum so he warned her. Percy shoved his dick as far in as it could go as he started shooting his seed down her throat. He slowly started pulling out as he continued to fill Thalia's mouth with his cum.

He finally stopped cumming as he released the last of his cum on her face.

Percy's dick was covered in a mixture of saliva and his cum. A thin string of saliva and cum connected from Percy's dick to her mouth. Percy thought it was very hot. After Thalia swallowed his cum, she licked his cum off her finger that she took from her face and the string.

Percy's cock was still hard, but not hard enough to have sex so Thalia gave him another quick blowjob while cleaning off the mess on his dick. Once she had him hard enough again he asked, "What way would you like to do it for your first time?"

Thalia thought about what she was in the mood for. She knew some sex positions that were general knowledge to everyone except strict man-haters.

"I want to do it doggy style first. I want it fast and hard," Thalia replied.

She was in the mood for Percy to fuck her hard. Thalia got on her knees and bent down so her butt is in the air and her face is resting against a pillow.

Percy was happy to do this position, as it was one of his favorites. After this, he wanted to try a new position and idea he had. "Do you want me to break it fast or slow?" Percy asked referring to her hymen.

"Fast and just give me a couple seconds to adjust before you start fucking me," Thalia replied. She felt Percy rub the head of his dick along her pussy before he slammed his dick into her breaking her hymen. 'He is so big,' Thalia thought.

When Percy fully sheathed himself in Thalia, he felt her tight pussy squeezing his dick. She was very tight, but not as tight as Reyna was where it was almost painful.

Percy gave her the time she asked for to adjust before placing his hands on her hips. He gave her tight butt that was bigger than Aphrodite's butt, a hard slap causing Thalia to gasp in surprise and pleasure.

Percy started pounding into Thalia while slapping her ass hard every once in a while. Thalia was moaning into her pillow loudly, as the pillow barely muffled her cries of pleasure.

Percy saw her tight asshole and had an idea. He spit on his finger and positioned it over that hole while he still was slamming into her. Percy pressed his his finger into it lightly. He heard her yelp in surprise, but she did not protest.

Percy slid his finger deeper into her hole and Thalia started moaning louder. He could feel she was getting close, as her walls were starting too tight. Percy picked up his speed trying to finish her. He was slamming to her so hard and his finger was pumping in and out of her ass.

"Percy I am cumming," Thalia cried out.

Percy had to fight not to cum himself. Her pussy was so tight it was trying to milk it out of him, but he wanted to try something so he held off.

"Thalia can you do a split," Percy asked.

She did not reply as she just gave him a look that said are you seriously asking me that. Percy face palmed remembering that Artemis's blessing improves flexibility.

Thalia did a split and looked at Percy expectantly. He used his hand to push on her back causing Thalia's chest to touch the bed. This position would increase the tightness dramatically.

Percy positioned himself over her body and pushed his dick back into her wet pussy. Her pussy was so much tighter and they both let out moans of pleasure.

Percy was doing slow and deep thrusts into her while he sucked on her neck. He snapped his fingers causing the bed to start to vibrate. Percy remembered his mortal mom once told him about messaging beds that some hotels used to have.

The bed changed into essentially a giant vibrator. Thalia's clit was pressed against the bed so it was simulating her.

"Fuck Percy did your dick just grow," Thalia gasped in pleasure, as Percy's dick finally reached its full 9.5 inch size. Thalia was in heaven right now. Whatever kelp head had done to her bed felt amazing along with his increased dick size.

She was already sensitive from her most recent orgasm so she was getting close again. Percy's lips found her sensitive spots on her neck causing more pleasure to wash over her.

After a few minutes, she could not hold off any longer and was about to tell Percy she was close. However, it was unneeded as she heard him say he was cumming. Her own orgasm triggered when Percy started shooting his seed into her as he filled her up. She had a feeling that she was pregnant, but she would worry about that later.

Right now, she hoped Percy could go one more time. She wanted to try anal after Percy put his finger in her butt. It was a little uncomfortable, but it felt so good.

Thalia looked over at Percy who laying down next to her having pulled out. His cock was semi-hard so she would have to get it back up again. She rolled over so she was facing him.

"Percy, can you go one more time?" Thalia asked as she started stroking his cock with her hand slowly getting it hard again. Percy just gave a nod.

"I want to try anal. What do we need to do that?" Thalia asked slightly hesitantly just finally remembering that Percy's dick was a lot bigger than his finger.

"We can use your juices. Are you positive you want to try because it will hurt?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow surprised Thalia wanting to try that.

Thalia thought about Percy's words and decided she would go through with it. "Yes, I want it." Thalia stated. Percy just nodded and summoned her on her back and he began to eat her out.

He went on without any specific patterns with his tongue until she did have another orgasm.

Then he stood up and placed the head of his dick around her gash and collected her juice. He then told her to bend over and she felt Percy rub her juices around the outside of her asshole. Percy's finger went inside her and rubbed some more of her sweet nectar inside. She saw Percy rub some on his shaft. Once he was finished, he laid down so she could straddle him.

"I want you on top so you can control it. You can go whatever speed you want and give yourself enough time to adjust," Percy stated as he pulled her on top of him.

Thalia was happy about that as Percy was doing everything to make sure she felt comfortable. She straddled him and positioned Percy's dick at her back door.

Thalia took a deep breath relaxing herself as she slowly pushed half of Percy's tip into her before she had to stop to adjust. It stretched her hole a lot more than Percy's finger had.

Percy must have seen her discomfort and told her to stay relaxed and not rush it. Thalia took a deep breath and relaxed her whole body as she pushed all of Percy's head in her.

She felt no pain, but it was uncomfortable to have something so big inside of something so small. Although, she had a feeling that it would feel good.

She noticed Percy really wanted to touch her breasts, as he had surprisingly not gotten to touch them yet. Thalia could tell he did not want to distract her too much and cause her to accidentally hurt herself.

She grabbed his hands and put them on her boobs letting him do it, but she warned him not to go to crazy yet. Percy started messaging her boobs softly and Thalia could not help letting a moan out as it was the first time someone had touched her boobs.

She started sliding more of Percy's monster into her taking a half inch each time before letting herself adjust. Thalia was moaning more and more as she took more of him.

She was starting to get used to the feeling having taken all but an inch of his dick in her and it was slowly turning more pleasurable each time. Thalia could feel how hard her nipples are from Percy playing with them. The stimulation had helped distract her from the discomfort.

She brought him into a heated kiss as she sat down taking the remaining inch of Percy's monster. Thalia moaned loudly in the kiss and sat there for a few minutes allowing herself to fully adjust.

Percy began to kiss, suck, and lightly bite up and down her neck. Surprisingly, the love bites felt amazing and increased her pleasure. Thalia figured she would have a ton of hickeys, but she did not care. In a way, she thought it was almost as if Percy was marking her as his.

Thalia was finally comfortable enough to start moving. The whole process probably took around ten minutes. She hoped if she did anal sex again that it would be easier and take less time for her to get adjusted. Slowly, she moved her hips up sliding a little of Percy's length out of her before she went back down again.

Thalia let out a cry of pleasure at the feeling of Percy's dick sliding in and out of her ass. She would have to slowly work up to moving up and down his full length, but for now this was fine.

Percy's hands were cupped around her boobs as she bounced on him. His fingers were twirling around her nipples and we would lean up and suck on them them occasionally. After a few minutes, Thalia's bouncing was picking up speed and distance as she was sliding almost all of Percy's length out leaving just the head in before taking it all in again.

Percy loved this right now. He had a beautiful girl bouncing up and down on his dick moaning his name. Anal sex felt much better than Percy expected. The extreme tightness actually felt great and it was a very different feeling than fucking a pussy.

Thalia's butt hole would tighten sometimes and he did not know if she was doing it on purpose or if her body was doing it on its own accord. Whatever or whoever was causing it, Percy hoped it did not stop as it felt great.

Percy was getting closer to cumming and Thalia was too. She looked wild as she bounced on him with her hair sticking to parts of her face from sweat while the rest was flying off in different directions with each bounce.

Thalia was moaning a lot now, as she was getting closer. She was bouncing fast now and he could not help but moan out her name, which caused her give him a quick smile.

Percy's shaft would be constricted by Thalia's hole when he was inside her and then feel no pressure when he was out of her. There was a lasting feeling of constriction that was left over when his dick was briefly out of her.

He noticed Thalia's face had an intense look of pleasure on it as she climaxed causing her hole to tighten and fluids to squirt out of her pussy.

She shouted his name as she climaxed. However, Percy was not done yet and she seemed to realize it, however, she could not continue bouncing herself.

"Percy keep fucking me. Go as fast as you like," Thalia managed to get out.

Percy gave her ass a nice smack as he gripped her hips and started thrusting into her faster than she had been going before. He was careful not to be forceful and slam into her as he had done earlier.

Thalia's orgasm prolonged as Percy continued to fuck her. Her face was fixed with a constant look of pleasure as she continuously moaned and let out cries of pleasure. Percy was getting very close as he was losing the fight of holding off cumming.

"Were do you want my cum?" Percy asked breathlessly.

"Just cum in me," Thalia stated.

Percy did not argue as he grunted while letting out his cum. He was still pumping into her as he shot his seed into her extending his pleasure. Thalia looked like she was barely holding on as her body shuddered having climaxed a second time.

With one last thrust, Percy buried his full length in her releasing the last of his seed deep inside her.

Thalia collapsed on his chest as Percy could no longer hold her up. Percy's dick was still inside her and it twitched slightly releasing very small amounts of cum that was left over. They were both breathing heavy and sweat covered their bodies.

Thalia began to scream erratically, and seconds later she stopped. She looked down, and Percy saw the Cupid mark.

"You're my sex slave now Thalia." he said.

A heavy aroma filled the room that would let anyone know the activities that just happened if they walked in.

"That was amazing. I don't know if I will be able to walk for a day," Thalia stated.

"It was great. You should be able to walk, but you will certainly be walking funny," Percy said agreeing with her. He let out a little chuckle when he heard her say she would not be able to walk. Thalia hit him on the chest lightly for last comment.

"Not funny Kelpy. Where did you learn that with the vibrating bed earlier? It felt good," Thalia stated.

"I just thought of it when we started." Percy said.

"I was not aware you had kelp-for-brains. If we ever have sex again we are doing that again," Thalia said chuckling.

"I have brains pine cone face. I just decide when I use them. Now, it is shower time we need to clean up," Percy replied.

"Good idea Kelp," Thalia said sliding Percy out of her. When she stood up she almost fell if Percy did not catch her as her legs could barely support her body. Thalia felt some of Percy's cum leak out of her stretched asshole.

It was a strange feeling as her hole was still filled with Percy's seed and would move around inside of her. Of course, Percy just had to notice her leaking and did not miss the chance to poke fun at her.

"So Thalia, I wasn't aware pine cone trees leaked white sap," Percy said cheekily before dashing off toward the shower knowing she could not run very well, however, he forgot that Thalia's usual electric shocks, as payback had no effect on him anymore since he is the god of love. They quickly showered as it was getting close to bedtime.

Percy had to use his powers to help Thalia get some of his cum out of her asshole as she had trouble getting it all out. Percy gave her a kiss before saying good night as he headed toward his cabin where Annabeth and Piper waiting for him.

He felt guilty about not staying with Thalia after they just had sex. Percy felt as if he just used her in a way by not staying. He opened the door and saw them both lying in bed waiting for him.

He wasn't tired so they wouldn't be going to bed soon, which they nor Percy were complaining about, He laid down after taking his clothes off and Annabeth moved into her usual sexual position. Piper came from around and grabbed Annabeth's tits from behind.

"How was it?" Annabeth asked.

"It was fine," Percy replied, too focused to talk about how good the sex he just had was, with another woman.

"If you had a good time, why do you have a look on your face that says you are feeling guilty about something," Annabeth stated having already learned the meanings of each one of Percy's facial expressions she had seen over their relationship.

He was so becoming so unfocused, that he didn't notice Annabeth have an orgasm, and switch with Piper.  
Piper was rapidly bouncing on his dick, while Annabeth grabbed her tit from behind, and her hand rubbed her pussy.

Piper began to scream because Annabeth pushed Piper down all the way on his dick and increased her rubbing speed.

"I feel bad that I didn't stay with Thalia longer after we had sex. I feel like I'm using her just for sex by not staying with her. It's like what Apollo and Hermes do after they have sex with a mortal," Percy said.

His respect for women was one of the qualities she loved about him. Annabeth absolutely did not want her hunters to feel like a one nightstand.

"Thalia will sleep with us for tonight. I refuse to have my slaves feel like a one night stand. You will stay with each slave for a little while after you have sex with them no matter the time," Annabeth commanded.

"Are you positive?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded signally she was positive. There was a knock heard at the door revealing Thalia after Annabeth told her told her to come in.

"You summoned me, Mistress," Thalia asked wondering why her mistress called for her.

"Yes, you will be sleeping with us tonight as Percy and I agreed that he should stay with a girl after he has sex with them. We do not want you girls to feel like you are being used so climb in with us, we are ready for bed," Annabeth said.

Thalia looked shocked for a second at her mistress's command and she smiled in relief as even though she knew Percy did not want her to feel like a one nightstand. She climbed under the covers on Percy's other side.

Thalia noticed they were both naked and that Piper was bouncing on his dick, she had already orgasmed, and wasn't stopping.

"Hey there, Pipes."She thought she saw Percy's dick inside Piper, who looked like she did not intend to take it out.

Thalia put her head on Percy's chest and snuggled into his side. She felt Percy wrap his arms around them bringing them closer to him as he gave both of them a kiss on the forehead.

For the next hour, Piper and Thalia switched positions while Annabeth made out with Percy as she touched herself.


	10. Chapter 10, Happy Birthday Percy

Percy had been busy these past few months. He'd learned to perfect his charmspeak making it take control of any girl he used it on. He'd mastered his size alteration powers and his dispersion of pheromones to attract girls. In the past 8 months, he'd enjoyed his small little group of fuck toys. They craved Percy and his cock, and they were happy to serve him anyway he wanted but he had grown bored.

The Fates still had two powers to gift him, his size alterations and the pheromones were gifts from being the god of sex, and he was anxious to get them. Annabeth had noticed how Percy was acting, seeming downcast and less interactive in fucking her and the others. She decided to do something that would bring back the Percy she knew when he first got the harem.

She met with Piper and Thalia, two of Percy's favorite girls to fuck and decided to hatch a plan to not only get Percy back in the game, but to also celebrate Percy's birthday and the one year anniversary of the harem.

 **Percy's Birthday.**

Annabeth brought Percy down to the large lake near the amphitheater. She blindfolded him to hide her surprise as she led him to edge of the lake. She smiled as she slowly moved to Percy and kissed him, their tongues met and Annabeth grinded against his body. She slowly rubbed her hand against the growing bulge in his pants and smiled against his mouth as she pounced onto him. She wrapped her legs around his back and his hands kept her up by the ass.

She grabbed the blindfold and pulled it off for him to see. She stopped kissing him to see his face and watched him smile as he saw his gift. Behind Annabeth were all the girls in the harem.

Currently, Thalia and Reyna were passionately kissing, while Piper was eating out her mom, Aphrodite. Calypso was laying down and was rubbing her fingers around her clit.

"So... how do you like your birthday present Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

"I love it." He replied as he kissed her before walking over to the girls with Annabeth still on his waist.

Aphrodite was the first to see him and said, "Happy Birthday Mast- Oh fuck yes!" She screamed as Piper gave her an amazing orgasm.

"Thanks Aphrodite." He replied and all the other girls wished him happy birthday as well, stopping what they were doing. Percy willed a chair and sat down, kissing Annabeth once more. She called Aphrodite up to them and got off Percy's lap, turned to face the beautiful goddess and kissed her passionately for several seconds before stepping back and moving to Piper, Thalia and Reyna.

Percy watched as Aphrodite wore the same red bra and panty she wore when Percy fucked her for the first time and started the harem with her. She dropped to her knees before him and winked at him as she slowly found his zipper and pulled it down, undid his belt and pulled down his pants. She quickly pulled his boxers down and grabbed his cock, jerking it quickly and getting it hard fast, all 11 inches in her hands.

She quickly went to work with her mouth, slurping his round tip around with her tongue and deepthroating it all the way. Percy grinned as his eyes went from Aphrodite to the scene behind her. Annabeth was on her back, now fully naked, with Piper at her head and Reyna eating her out. Piper was bent over, licking and biting Annabeth's nipples while Annabeth was doing the same to Piper's tits, which were dangling in her face. Piper's hands played with Annabeth's tits as well, while Annabeth's hands held Reyna's head where it was.

Thalia and Calypso were 69ing, and they were enjoying it, all of them were. It didn't take long for the beautiful goddess to work Percy's cock over and he came in her mouth, shooting creamy thick ropes of cum and filling her mouth up fast. Percy watched Aphrodite pull her head back and open her mouth, swirling her pink tongue around in the mass of white jizz brought her lips to the top of his dick and dribbled out the cum back on his dick, before licking it all up again.

Aphrodite stood up after several minutes of playing with the cum in her mouth and moved back to Annabeth, replacing Piper, who moved to Percy. Percy watched as Aphrodite moved her lips to Annabeth's and they kissed, cum swapping between them as Reyna made Annabeth's body tense up and she moaned loudly into Aphrodite's mouth, having another orgasm.

Piper dropped to her knees and Percy shifted his eyes down to her. She wore a yellow crop top, with a red shirt that barely hid her hard nipples that poked out and showed a nice view of her cleavage, and she wore jean booty-shorts, that showed off her ass. She quickly filled her mouth with Percy's cock and sucked him. Behind her, Aphrodite and Annabeth had swallowed Percy's first load and Aphrodite was licking and playing with Annabeth's nipples, just as Piper had done, and Annabeth was doing the same to the sexy goddess.

Reyna had moved around and straddled Annabeth's stomach, and Calypso moved to them. With Reyna's pussy above Annabeth's, Calypso quickly moved to eat them both out, meanwhile Thalia was on her back, fingering herself fast.

Percy looked at Piper and stood up, his hand moved to the back of her head and he started thrusting into her mouth, loving how she looked. He hooked his hand around so his thumb was at her neck, and stepped towards the girls behind her, causing her to lean back as he face-fucked Piper. His cock was slick with her spit and he pulled his hips back and aimed his balls to her, which she quickly wrapped her lips around. He jerked his dick off a couple times before moving his hips back and fucked her face again.

He switched from slapping his cock on her dark face and holding his cock all the way in her mouth, doing this several times before he pulled his cock out and let her suck on his balls while he jerked his dick off. His hand rifled through her brown hair and he aimed his dick at her face, groaning as he shot so many ropes of cum on her face, Piper's dark skin was barely visible. Percy sat back down and looked at Piper, grinning at her before telling her to go to her mother and Annabeth and tell Thalia and Calypso to come to him.

Thalia and Calypso came over to him hand in hand and he pulled them down on his lap. He kissed Calypso, while playing with Thalia's tits. He broke away from Calypso to see Aphrodite, Annabeth and Piper. Piper was on her knees with Aphrodite on her left and Annabeth on her right, both were kissing and licking Percy's cum off her face, and then swapping it between the three pairs of lips. Annabeth's fingers slid down under Piper's shorts and were rapidly moving in and out of her pussy, while Aphrodite played with her daughter's tits.

Meanwhile, Thalia was on her knees, strattled, and gagging on Percy's dick, while Calypso's head was between her thighs and eating her out. Thalia had three orgasms before Percy came in her mouth. She swapped places with Calypso, and Percy filled her mouth with his dick, his fingers gripped her caramel hair and he looked into her turquoise eyes and fucked her face. After several minutes of intense face-fucking and intense orgasms from Thalia's fingers, the Titaness's mouth was filled with several powerful blasts of cum and Percy pulled his dick out and finished on her face.

Calypso moved away and Thalia moved with her. He called Reyna to him and used the water from the lake to rejuvenate himself for the third time. He kissed Reyna, and quickly stood up, grabbing the long black braid she had and pulling it up so she sat up and Percy grabbed his sloppy dick and slapped it several times on Reyna's face. He grabbed her face, hands on her cheeks and started to thrust into her throat, her eyes teared up as he routinely fucked her face, his balls slapping her chin over and over again. He looked up at the others and saw Thalia and Calypso 69ing again, both of them moaning loud.

Meanwhile, Aphrodite was on her back, Annabeth riding her face, while Piper ate her mother out. Annabeth moaned as she orgasmed on Aphrodite's face for the second time. She moved off her face and kissed the blonde goddess, tasting her own pussy. They continued kissing until Annabeth moved around and cradled Aphrodite's head and they both looked at Piper, who was fingering herself as she ate Aphrodite's pussy out.

Thalia came over to Piper and laid kisses along Aphrodite's thighs, while Calypso moved to them as well and started kissing Annabeth and Aphrodite. It didn't take long for Percy to cum as he watched the girls have fun and he filled Reyna's mouth minutes later.

Reyna sat back and swallowed Percy's cum, enjoying the salty taste and quickly moved to the other girls. Percy followed and moved behind an unsuspecting Annabeth, who was on her hands and knees, Piper's tongue in her pussy and moaning against Aphrodite's tits. Thalia and Calypso were in the tangle of arms and legs, moaning loud as well. He pulled Piper back and Annabeth turned to look back, wondering why the tongue about to give her another orgasm stopped moving around her wet folds when Percy slammed his dick into her pussy.

He kept fucking Annabeth until he came inside her, changed positions, came inside her and went on and on. He used the water to rejuvenate him and he fucked all six girls until it was midnight, finally tired and Percy was still grinning as all of six girls snuggled up against him. They all drifted off to sleep and Percy was the last to fall asleep, listening to the soft exhales of the girls.

He finally fell asleep to a sleep full of nightmares. He saw several visions of Gaea reemerging along with Tartarus and he awoke as the other girls were getting dressed, sunlight peaking on the horizon.

The war wasn't over...


End file.
